


welcome home

by wanluv



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanluv/pseuds/wanluv
Summary: Wendy, Joy, and a kitchen counter.





	welcome home

Upon arriving home, Joy is first greeted by the smell of freshly baked sweets. Brownies, the hints of chocolate she notices suggest. She grins. She could really go for something sweet after the long week she’s had. 

“Sooyoung?” a voice calls from the kitchen. “Is that you?”

“Yes, baby,” she answers while removing her shoes and coat. “Something smells nice.”

“I made brownies. I figured you might be hungry after travelling all day. How was your trip?”

Joy, leaving her suitcase by the front door, ventures into the kitchen and finds her girlfriend facing away from her, struggling to put away a plate on a higher shelf. “It was okay,” she whispers as she moves behind Wendy, wrapping an arm around her waist. “But I missed you. I am so happy to finally be home. Here, let me help you,” she says and takes the plate from Wendy’s hand, easily putting it away and closing the cupboard.

“Thank you,” her girlfriend laughs, and turns to face her. “Welcome home, Sooyoung,” she smiles and leans up to bring their lips together. Joy closes her eyes, bringing her free hand to Wendy’s cheek. She’s only been away for a week, but it’s ridiculous how much she’s missed the feeling of Wendy’s lips against hers. Wendy ends the kiss much to soon for Joy’s taste, pulling away and leaning against the kitchen counter. “You must be tired. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll prepare a plate of brownies for you? I just took them out of the oven.”

The offer is appealing, it really is, but one look at her girlfriend quickly changes her mind. Brownies aren’t what she’s in the mood for right now, she decides as she takes in Wendy’s appearance. The tight, blue skinny jeans she’s wearing are hugging her legs just right, and combined with a tucked-in floral print shirt, she manages to look oh so adorable and attractive, and that’s without mentioning the round glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Joy could probably go on for hours, talking about just how much she loves seeing her girlfriend wearing glasses. 

“I think I’m in the mood for something else right now,” she says in a low voice, taking a step forward and trapping the shorter girl between the counter and herself. 

“And what might that be?” Wendy questions, but her knowing smile tells Joy she already knows the answer. 

“You,” Joy still purrs in her girlfriend’s ear. “The brownies can wait.”

The way Wendy looks up at her through the glasses, playful eyes suddenly filled with desire, turns Joy on far more than she’s like to admit. “You’re right,” Wendy whispers. “They’re probably too hot to eat right now, anyway.”

“Hold on to me, baby,” Joy smirks, and Wendy wordlessly does as she’s told, her arms wrapping themselves around the taller girl’s shoulders. Joy’s hands move to Wendy’s thighs, settling just below her butt. As she’s being lifted up,  Wendy automatically wraps her legs around Joy’s waist.

The taller girl considers carrying Wendy all the way to their bedroom, but in her impatience, decides against it. Instead, she turns them around and takes a few steps until she’s able to safely sit Wendy on top on the kitchen island. 

“Really?” an amused Wendy asks.

“I’m hungry,” Joy simply answers, and captures Wendy’s bottom lip between hers. She brings it to her teeth, biting it gently as her hands move down Wendy’s clothed thighs, caressing from her ass to knees, and back up again. Wendy’s mouth falls open as she lets out a low moan, and Joy uses the opportunity to allow her tongue to slip inside, exploring Wendy’s mouth as her hands gently squeeze her ass. 

Wendy reacts by pulling her closer, close enough for the older girl to bring her core to Joy’s stomach, clearly impatient for some contact. Naughty, Joy thinks, and decides she’ll have a bit of fun teasing her girlfriend today.

“Someone’s a little impatient,” she teases, pulling away from the kiss. 

“I missed you.”

“I know you did, baby. I missed you too.” She brings a hand to Wendy’s chin, tilting her head up and forcing the girl to look at her through her glasses. “Tell me, baby, did you touch yourself while I was away.” 

An embarrassed blush covers Wendy’s cheeks, and Joy notices how well it matches her plump pink lips. “Only when we…” she trails off, and Joy doesn’t have to ask what she’s referring to. She clearly remembers the second night of her trip, when she managed to bail on dinner and spent the night on a video call with her girlfriend. How could she forget how adorably embarrassed Wendy had been to be having sex over the phone, showing herself to Joy as she followed the younger girl’s instructions. It had been on Joy’s mind so much she found herself getting impossibly turned on during several of her meetings.

“Only then?” and the way Wendy looks down for just a second gives her away. “You can tell me, baby.”

“Last night. I tried, but I couldn’t…” she starts, and gives her a look.  _ Don’t make me say it. _

“Say it.”

“I couldn’t come without you,” Wendy admits, looking down, because this is something she’s always been self-conscious about. 

“It’s okay, baby. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here to help you. You must be feeling so frustrated right now,” and Wendy nods eagerly.

“I really need you.”

“What do you need?” Joy asks, pushing some stray hair behind Wendy’s ear.

“I need you to touch me,” and Joy only gives her a questioning look. This isn’t want she wants to hear right now, and Wendy knows it. Wendy looks up at her through the glasses, pursing her lips slightly.  “I need you to fuck me.”

Joy gives her a satisfied smile. “Of course, baby.” She moves her hands to Wendy’s legs, forcing them to loosen their hold on her waist. Once she’s successfully freed herself, she takes a moment to admire the woman she loves. Wendy is always beautiful, but seeing her like this, so needy and compliant, makes Joy so, so weak in the knees. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs as she unbuttons the girl’s jeans and pulls down the zipper. “I’m sorry I was gone for so long.”

Ever so slowly, she begins to pull the pants down, allowing her fingers to dance on the milky skin of Wendy’s thighs as she goes. An appreciative hum leaves her lips when she notices the silky blue underwear Wendy is wearing. 

Her girlfriend, clearly eager, lifts herself up to help out. “I’m sorry,” Joy says again as she unveils more of Wendy’s skin and brings her mouth down to press soft kisses to it. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to attend to your needs.”

“You’re here now,” Wendy breathes out. 

“I am,” Joy says as she finally pulls the pants down to Wendy’s knees. “I’m going to take care of you now,” she whispers, and lowers herself. 

Wendy, ever so eager, opens her legs slightly, only to be left confused when Joy kneels on the floor. 

“Joy,” Wendy whines, but Joy sushes her.

“I’m not done,” the younger girl says, and starts pulling the pants down again, this time a bit more quickly, not forgetting to trail kisses from Wendy’s knees to her ankles. 

A frustrated moan from above makes her decide she’s toyed with her girlfriend enough for now, and hastily pushes the pants past her ankles, kicking them in the direction of the fridge.

Standing back up, she’s met with the incredible sight of Wendy wearing only her floral shirt and blue panties, biting her lip in frustration as her hands grip the edge of the counter tightly. 

“Please,” the girl whimpers, clearly desperate for Joy’s touch.

“How could I ever say no when you ask so nicely,” Joy replies, and begins to lift the shirt up, first revealing Wendy’s stomach, then bra-clad chest. She notices Wendy moving to remove her glasses, probably in an attempt to make this easier for her girlfriend, but Joy immediately stops her. “Leave them on. I want to see you in nothing but those glasses.” Wendy doesn’t argue, instead lifting her arm, allowing Joy to undress her more easily. Joy pulls the shirt over her head, careful not to get it caught on Wendy’s glasses. Once it’s removed, she carelessly tossed it away and smiles as she looks at her girlfriend’s almost naked body. “You’re so gorgeous. Have I ever told you that?”

“You tell me practically every day.”

“Because you deserve to hear it every day,” and she leans down to press a kiss to the swell of Wendy’s breast. Her hand makes its way to Wendy’s back, easily unhooking her bra in one swift motion, and Wendy, in a show of impatience, hurriedly removes it, thereby forcing Joy to pull away.

“Baby, don’t be so impatient. You know the more impatient you get, the more I’ll want to take my time,” Joy explains, watching Wendy visibly gulp. “Now will you let me take care of you?”

Wendy nods, and it’s all it take for Joy to lean down and capture one of the pink nipples between her lips, sucking it gently. 

The moan Wendy lets out sounds incredible, and Joy notices her own underwear is starting to feel uncomfortably wet, but this isn’t about her, this is about Wendy. She can be patient for a bit.

She brings her hand to Wendy’s other breast, giving it a light squeeze before taking the erect nipple between her thumb and index, toying with it. With one nipple being played with and the other being stroked by Joy’s tongue, Wendy has become a moaning mess, her hand tangling in dark hair to keep Joy’s head there, not that it’s all that necessary, really. Joy is enjoying the feeling of Wendy’s perky nipple on her tongue far too much to let it go just yet.

Still, she decides it’s time to free Wendy of her last piece of clothing, and without her mouth ever breaking contact with Wendy’s chest, she moves her hands to remove the silky fabric from Wendy’s hips. Her girlfriend, helpful as ever, doesn’t waste a second lifting her knees to make the process easier, causing Joy to smile against her skin. 

“You’re being so helpful tonight,” she whispers, moving slightly lower to press kisses to the underside of Wendy’s breast. “I think it’s time I reward you.”

“Please,” comes Wendy’s breathy reply.

“Lie down,” Joy tells her, and gently pushes her down until her back touches the cold counter. “Now, should I use my mouth or hand?”

Wendy, who looks absolutely stunning with her blonde hair messily spread on the counter, chest heaving softly, looks up through those ridiculously sexy glasses and gives Joy a cheeky smile. “You did say something about being hungry,” and it’s all the encouragement Joy needs to lean down, spreading open Wendy’s legs and bringing her mouth to those warm folds. 

“I missed your smell,” she whispers, and allows her tongue to explore Wendy’s wetness. She lets out an appreciative hum when the familiar taste of Wendy’s arousal fills her mouth, and she can’t help but think that no matter how delicious the brownies might be, nothing could ever beat this.

A loud moan leaves Wendy’s lips when Joy’s tongue runs over her clit, and Joy finds the sound so enjoyable she decides to bring her tongue down against it once more, circling it slowly.

“J-Joy,” Wendy whines in pleasure, her hand gently moving to tangle in Joy’s hair, wordlessly telling her to continue, and Joy is happy to comply. She gently bites down on Wendy’s clit, loving the squeal it earns her.

“You’re so sensitive today, baby,” she whispers and moves up to press soft kisses to Wendy’s hips.

“Sooyoung, please don’t stop,” Wendy cries out, and Joy smirks.

“But baby, we wouldn’t want you to come before I’ve even had a chance to get started, would we?” 

“I-I want to come,” Wendy whines in frustration, despite knowing it’ll only make Joy want to tease her more.

“And you will. When I decide you can,” Joy says, in a tone that leaves no room for argument, and unceremoniously shoves two fingers inside Wendy. 

“Joy!” the older girl screams at the unexpected yet entirely welcomed sensation, and her hand tightens it’s hold on Joy’s hair, nails digging into her scalp. “Please!”

“Please what?” Joy asks, her head moving to trail kisses along the inside of Wendy’s thigh.

“Fuck me. Please just fuck me already,” the shorter girl begs, sounding whiny and frustrated.

“Okay,” Joy whispers against her skin and slowly pulls her fingers out, before shoving them back in.

She repeats the motion, enjoying both the feeling of Wendy’s warm walls around her fingers and the quiet moans Wendy makes in response. 

“You’re so wet, baby. So good and wet. You make it so easy for me to fuck you like you deserve.”

As her fingers keep moving in and out of Wendy, she brings her tongue down once more, licking from her entrance to her clit, and drawing light circles against the sensitive spot. 

“Sooyoung,” Wendy moans, her legs wrapping around her girlfriend’s shoulder, heals digging in her back.

“Tell me how it feels,” Joy encourages her, and she feels Wendy shiver at the feeling of her warm breath on the sensitive clit.

“So good.”

“Are you close?” she asks, bringing her lips to Wendy’s clit and kissing it gently. Wendy’s only reply is an affirmative hum, forcing Joy to ask again. “Use your words, baby. Are you close?”

“Yes. I-I’m really close,” Wendy tells her, letting go of her dark hair and running her fingers through it.

Joy, satisfied by the answer, moves her fingers in one last time before removing them completely. 

“W-What are you doing?” Wendy questions, her voice wavering, and Joy looks up to see the girl looking at her with shining eyes. She should feel bad, really, for playing with her incredibly sexually frustrated girlfriend like this, but she knows it’ll all have been worth it very soon.

“I want to feel you come around my tongue,” she tells her with a smirk, and Wendy’s lips part lightly, her tongue poking out to run along her teeth. 

“Then do it,” the older girl says, and Joy raises a questioning eyebrow. “Please.”

Upon hearing the magic word, Joy brings her hands up to reassuringly caress Wendy’s thighs and brings her mouth back to Wendy’s folds. Enthusiastically, she licks her once, enjoying just how wet and delicious her girlfriend is, and moves her tongue to her entrance.

“Please,” she hears once more, much quieter this time, and knows it’s time to give Wendy the release she so desperately needs. 

Without wasting another second, she pushed her tongue in, forcing it as far as she possibly can. 

“M-More,” she hears Wendy plead, and starts moving in and out, fucking Wendy relentlessly with her tongue, her nose stoking the girl’s clit every time she pushes back in.

Joy soon loses herself in her actions, her mouth filled with Wendy’s unique and familiar taste, her nose pleasantly tickled by Wendy’s aroused smell and her ears serenaded by the melody of Wendy’s moans and whimpers. It’s all so overwhelming, she almost misses the strained “Joy, I’m coming,” that leaves Wendy’s lips. 

But she doesn’t, and brings her girlfriend closer, burying her face further against Wendy’s core and wrapping those full, soft thighs tighter around her head. One more stroke of her tongue inside Wendy is all it takes for the girl to lose control, her walls tightening around Joy’s tongue as she yells out her name.

“Sooyoung!” and the sound makes Joy press her own thighs together and moan into Wendy.

Joy continues moving her tongue in for a moment, letting Wendy ride out her orgasm as juices fill her mouth. She doesn’t let a drop go to waste, swallowing all of it happily. Feeling Wendy’s legs finally loosen their hold on her head, she pulls out, and licks her clean, not forgetting to reward the girl by leaving one more kiss on her clit. 

Joy only pulls away once she’s sure she’s swallowed every last drop on Wendy’s juices, leaning back up and admiring her girlfriend’s naked and spent body. Wendy’s closed eyes are framed by her now slightly crooked glasses, and her lips are parted as she pants quietly. Her full breasts move up and down as she heave, still out of breath, her pink nipples looking as adorable as ever. Her hands, Joy notices, are loosely holding the the edge of the counter, her knuckles still a bit white from gripping it strongly as she came. Joy decides to take the girl’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers as she uses her thumbs to rub soothing patterns to the back of Wendy’s hands.

“How was that?” she whispers, laying her head on her girlfriend’s chest, her ear met with the sound of Wendy’s heartbeat as soon as it touches her breast.

“Amazing,” Wendy answers between pants. 

“It was for me too,” Joy says, turning slightly until her mouth is able to meet Wendy’s skin, leaving soft kisses on her chest. “I’m sorry I had to leave for so long.”

“I’m just happy you’re back.”

“I am too, baby.”

They stay like this for a while, Joy listening to Wendy’s heartbeat and breathing slow down as she calms down and recovers from her orgasm.

“Baby?” Joy asks, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

“Mhm?” Wendy hums in response. 

Joy moves herself up until her face is hovering over Wendy’s. “You promised me a plate of brownies,” she pouts, earning her a laugh.

“You’ll either have to wait a bit longer or get it yourself,” Wendy answers with a blissful smile. “I don’t think I can get up from this counter just yet.”


End file.
